Ano 1 - Teddy Lupin e o Pêndulo das Trevas
by Brunarc14Malfoy
Summary: Os Texugos tentam impedir o professor de voo de alcançar o Pêndulo das Trevas enquanto embarcam em uma aventura no reino do sereianos, uma viagem em algo proibido pela lei, o tapete voador, conhecem e enfrentam animais na Floresta Proibida e tentam descobrir quem seria o bokor de Hogwarts.
1. Guia de Capítulos

Capítulo 1 – Beco Diagonal

Capítulo 2 - A Viagem no Expresso Hogwarts

Capítulo 3 – Winky

Capítulo 5 - As Primeiras Aulas

Capítulo 4 – O Reino dos Sereianos

Capítulo 6 – A Fada

Capítulo 7 – O Unicórnio

Capítulo 8 – As primeiras mortes

Capítulo 9 - O Tapete Voador

Capítulo 10 – O Quintípede

Capítulo 11 – O Livro Misterioso

Capítulo 12 – O Mantícore

Capítulo 13 – O Pêndulo das Trevas

Capítulo 14 – Restauração

Capítulo 15 – Fim de Ano.


	2. Beco Diagonal

**Beco Diagonal**

O sol adentrava suavemente o quarto de Teddy através da janela, alcançando-lhe o rosto e despertando-o aos poucos. Quando abriu os olhos, o rapaz de cabelos azulados levantou-se de golpe. Levantou a vista para o despertador na escrivaninha ao lado: eram oito horas da manhá. De repente, lembrou-se de algo. Era o dia em que finalmente iria comprar o seu material escolar no Beco Diagonal. Fez sua higiene matinal e se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde sua avó o esperava. Andrômeda abriu um sorriso doce ao ver o neto desperto.

- Bom dia!

O menino se se sentou à mesa repleta de pãos e geléia e respondeu após uma breve pausa:

- Bom dia, vó. Depois de eu tomar meu café da manhã podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Teddy deu uma mordida no pão, saboreando-o enquanto pensava sobre como seria sua vida em Hogwarts, longe da avó, longe do padrinho... Harry. Teddy não pôde evitar sentir seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso ao lembrá-lo. Teddy podia não ter pais vivos para cuidar dele, mas com certeza Andrômeda, Harry e os Weasley deram a ele a melhor vida que um garoto da sua idade poderia ter. E quando pensava nos pais que morreram com certeza não ficava triste. Só sentia um pleno agradecimento desde que seu padrinho contara a ele que Remo disse que morreu tentando fazer do mundo um lugar melhor para o filho viver.

Ele sabia que o pai era lobisomem. E graças a Melim, Andrômeda dizia, ele não herdara isso. Herdou, porém, o dom de metarmofogo de sua mãe, o que significava que poderia ter a aparência que quisesse. Teddy estava sempre com o cabelo azul e os olhos âmbares que lhe eram naturais. Ele concordava com a avó que se tivesse sorte poderia ser uma pessoa tão íntegra quanto eles foram.

Terminou de comer e levantou-se da mesa. Andrômeda o mandou se arrumar e o menino atendeu prontamente aos pedidos da avó. Logo estava com uma roupa adequável aos olhos dela para ir a um lugar como o Beco Diagonal.

Os dois foram para frente da lareira. Teddy foi primeiro, pegou um pouco de pó de flú e dirigiu-se até ela. Pronunciou o nome do local e logo se sentiu zonzo. De repente estava em um local cheio de números de lareiras pelas quais poderia escolher. Ele sabia qual daria na Floreios e Borrões, mas resolveu esperar primeiro a avó para verificar se ela não preferia levá-lo primeiro ao Olivaras, loja de varinhas. Ele soube que o velho que lá trabalhava tinha se aposentado e havia um novo artesão em seu lugar. Mesmo assim, os núcleos das varinhas continuavam os mesmos: pelo de unicórnio, pena de fênix e corda de coração de dragão.

Sua avó tocou-lhe o ombro e apontou para o número da lareira que iriam utilizar. Ambos foram até ela e Teddy saiu em uma loja escura que lhe deu arrepios. As luzes se acenderam e ele pôde ver um homem de olhos verdes e cabelo louro acinzentado observá-lo com curiosidade.

- Você é um cliente? – perguntou com a maior naturalidade possível.

- Acho que sou. – respondeu Teddy, meio tímido. Ao seu lado, Andrômeda começou a falar com o homem, combinando as formas de pagamento. Quando terminaram o vendedor conjurou na frente de Teddy uma fita métrica para medí-lo em seu braço direito (ao parecer Andrômeda lhe avisou que ele era destro). Depois disso, pegou uma varinha e lhe colocou em sua mão.

- Sabugueiro, corda de coração de dragão, meio flexível, vinte e três centímetros.

Teddy segurou a varinha, meio nervoso. Nada aconteceu.

- Não é essa. – ele procurou nas estantes um tempo e retirou outra. – Talvez essa. Pêlo de unicórnio, carvalho vermelho, inflexível, dezoito centímetros.

O menino tentou segurá-la e novamente não aconteceu nada.

Mais cinco varinhas foram testadas. Até que ele recebeu uma. Ela encaixou-se perfeitamente na mão de Teddy, que sentiu um calor atravessar seu corpo e faíscas saírem da ponta dela.

- Essa é a sua. Sorveira, pena de fênix, meio flexível, trinta e três centímetros.

Após a compra da varinha, Teddy e Andrômeda foram até Madame Malkins – Roupas Para Todas Ocasiões. Dentro da loja havia um garoto ruivo, que lembrou Teddy muito dos Weasley, família da esposa de Harry. Ele parecia estar esperando a vendedora voltar com as roupas. Ele virou-se e Teddy pôde ver os olhos castanho-esverdeados do garoto.

- Primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – perguntou o garoto simpaticamente. Teddy assentiu. – Nevoso?

- Um pouco. – confessou Teddy. – E você?

- Ando uma pilha de nervos desde que minha carta chegou. Aliás, me chamo Isaque. – apresentou-se. – Sou nascido touxa. Você não imagina a surpresa da minha mãe quando soube que o filho era bruxo... Foi impagável. Mas depois eu me tornei consciente de que tinha poderes inimagináveis e ia estudar pessoas que tinham mais ainda.

- Não acho que você tenha menos poderes que os outros. – disse Teddy, sentando-se no banco ao lado do menino. – Meu avô é nascido trouxa, ou seja, não tem pais bruxos. E Hermione Granger, amiga do meu padrinho, também é e conseguiu ser uma das bruxas mais brilhantes que o Mundo Mágico já viu. Eu considero ela minha tia, mesmo que não seja do meu sangue.

- Então sua tia é famosa? – perguntou Isaque.

- Mais ou menos. – riu Teddy nervosamente. – Ela é amiga do cara que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, um bruxo terrível. E também trabalha no Ministério da Magia no departamento de leis mágicas.

- Entendi. – na hora que o ruivo disse isso uma mulher chegou com umas vestes e entregou a ele.

- Bem, nos vemos por aí. – Isaque se despediu e se encaminhou para fora da loja. Nesse momento entrou outro garoto, este forte e de expressões duras e frias. Seus cabelos castanhos lhe caíam sobre os ombros e seus olhos amarelados e ameaçadores fizeram Teddy estremecer ligeiramente.

- Sente-se ali. – a senhora, que Teddy achou que devia ser Madame Malkins, ordenou ao menino apontando o lugar deixado por Isaque. Em poucos minutos o garoto estava perto de Teddy, que intimamente torcia para que ele não tentasse puxar conversa. - Venha cá. – ela chamou Teddy, que saiu o mais rapidamente possível de perto do recém-chegado. Ele sentiu fitas métricas o medirem magicamente e então a vendedora mandou-lhe aguardar que ela já voltaria com as roupas.

- Você é o garoto Lupin? – perguntou o menino de aparência ameaçadora. Teddy engoliu um seco antes de voltar-se para ele e responder:

- Sim, sou. De onde você me conhece? – tentou parecer displiscente.

- Do jornal, oras. Você vive saindo na foto com seu padrinho, o famoso Harry Potter. –ele pronunciou o nome do padrinho de Teddy como se fosse algum tipo de piada.

- Ah. – Teddy envergonhou-se. – Você gosta dele?

- Detesto.

Teddy não pôde evitar estremecer diante das palavras do louro corpulento.

- Hum. – ele não sabia o que dizer e também não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Se aquele garoto não gostava de Harry Potter certamente também não gostava dele.

- Eu acho que o Lorde das Trevas deveria ter ganhado a batalha. – o garoto comentou, com ar despreocupado, como se não tivesse na frente de uma pessoa pela qual pais tinham sido brutalmente assassinados por seguidores da pessoa que ele apoiava. Teddy sentiu o sangue ferver. Estava pronto para dizer algo quando a mulher retornou com o uniforme. Teddy pagou-a e saiu pela porta da loja, encontrando sua avó na frente dela.

Foi a primeira vez que ele conheceu alguém que apoiava Lorde Voldemort. E não pôde evitar pensar, enquanto acompanhava a avó para ir comprar seus livros, que em Hogwarts teria muito mais.

Mas também – pensou ele, o que lhe serviu como alívio – teriam muitas pessoas que gostavam do herói do Mundo Mágico, o famoso Harry Potter. Isso não queria dizer que gostariam dele, pensou veemente, mas pelo menos não o detestariam sem conhecê-lo como provavelmente o fazia aquele garoto.


	3. A Viagem no Expresso Hogwarts

Capítulo 1

_**Viagem no Expresso Hogwarts**_

Esse capítulo da nossa história começa em um domingo de sol. O último pelo qual Teddy poderia se considerar não estudante. Mesmo assim, já estaria a maior parte do tempo no Expresso Hogwarts, com outros estudantes.

A viagem para King Cross estava animada. Andrômeda, sua avó, cantarolava e Harry dirigia enquanto conversava com Teddy, que estava no banco de trás, animado com as coisas que teriam em Hogwarts.

- É verdade sobre o Salgueiro Lutador? – ele perguntou animado. – E sobre a Floresta Proibida?

- O próprio nome já diz Teddy. – repreendeu sua avó. – É proibida!

- Eu sei. – resmungou baixo o garoto.

- Estamos chegando! – avisou Harry. Teddy sentiu o estômago apertar, como se ele estivesse em uma montanha russa muito rápida. A ansiedade não afrouxava e ele continuava com mil pensamentos sobre como seria sua vida em Hogwarts, o colégio de magia e bruxaria pelo qual ele estava indo.

Eles chegaram cedo. Deu tempo de comprar um sorvete e sentar-se no banquinho da estação antes de passar pelo portal que os levariam para a plataforma.

- Chocolate. – observou Teddy ao sentir o gosto doce.

- Como você pediu. – respondeu sua avó, passando-lhe as mãos nos cabelos azuis e rebeldes. Todos paravam para olhar o menino estranho. Uma garota pequena apontava para o cabelo de Teddy, enquanto que sua mãe se desculpava com gestos. Teddy apenas sorriu amarelado.

- Acho que já deu a hora. – percebeu Harry, olhando para o relógio. Os três foram até a barreira solida e gélida que separava as plataformas.

- Pronto? – perguntou Potter suavemente.

- Sim. – o menino assentiu. Respirou fundo e correu em direção à barreira. Quando abriu os olhos, viu muitas pessoas que pareciam mais parecidas ao que ele estava acostumado. Sorriu aliviado. Era a Plataforma Nove e Meia. Ele avistou a locomotiva vermelha e algumas crianças que já estavam lá dentro.

- Posso ir?

- Não, Teddy. – negou seu padrinho. – Espere. Tenho que conversar com você.

- Está bem. – o menino disse confuso. Harry o atraiu para si e se abaixou, para ficar da mesma altura.

- Quero que você saiba... – começou o homem moreno, arrumando os óculos. – Seus pais foram excelentes no colégio. Praticamente todos os admiravam. Sem querer colocar pressão...

- É claro. – interrompeu o garoto.

- Bem, quero que você siga os seus passos. E isso que estou te dando... -Ele pegou uma pedra esmeralda do bolso e a estendeu para Teddy, que a pegou entre as mãos. – Pertenceu a sua mãe.

- A minha mãe? – perguntou curioso. O padrinho assentiu com a cabeça.

- Existem bruxos, Teddy... Que tem certos poderes. – ele explicou. – Eles podem controlar os elementos.

- Eu posso?

- Sem muitas perguntas, afilhado. Você é um Elemental da Terra, isso é tudo o que posso lhe dizer.

Sem saber o que falar, o menino dos cabelos azulados apenas concordou com a cabeça e colocou a pedra no bolso.

- Agora que sabe, você pode ir. – lhe falou Potter e observou como Teddy se afastava de sua vista e entrava no Expresso Hogwarts.

- Você tem certeza que fez o certo? – perguntou-lhe Andrômeda, que ainda olhava o neto adentrar o trem.

- Espero que sim. – respondeu sincero. – O trem já vai partir.

De repente, as palavras de Harry foram cumpridas. A locomotiva começou a sair do lugar, soltando fumaça em sua traseira e deixando Andrômeda e Harry com apenas uma vista pequena de onde Teddy estava.

Da cabine onde se encontrava, o garoto acenou até os dois ficarem longe de sua vista. Quando já não os avistava, pegou uma edição de O Pasquim e se pôs a ler. Foi quando a porta da cabine abriu.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou um garoto moreno, de olhos negros e pele escura. Teddy consentiu a entrada deste.

- Sou George Jordan, muito prazer. – ele se apresentou, estendendo a mão para o outro garoto apertar.

- Eu sou Teddy Lupin. – após dizer isso, Teddy estreitou a mão do garoto, que estava estendida.

- Filho de Remo Lupin? – perguntou Jordan. O menino demorou a responder. Sabia que o sobrenome de seu pai e sua mãe era muito famoso, pois eles tinham lutado na Batalha de Hogwarts.

- Sim, filho de Remo Lupin. – ele confirmou.

- E de Ninfadora Tonks?

- Sim. – respondeu Teddy, já meio irritado.

- Desculpe. – se apressou a falar George. – Você vai pro primeiro ano?

- Sim. Você também?

Teddy estava esperançoso de encontrar um amigo de sua turma.

- Vou.

- Para que casa você quer ir? – perguntou Lupin.

- Quero ir para a Grifinória, óbvio. Meus pais são de lá. – contou Jordan. – E você?

- Grifinória também. Mas acho que a Lufa-Lufa não seria tão ruim... – admitiu o garoto. – Você lê o Pasquim?

- Aquele jornaleco cheio de birutisse? Nem morto. – George disse, depreciando o jornal preferido de Teddy, que retrucou:

- Melhor do que as manipulações maldosas do Profeta Diário.

- Nessa parte, concordo.

Teddy sentiu que George havia falado aquilo mais para apartar uma possível briga que para qualquer outra coisa.

- Gosta de Quadribol? – o negro perguntou.

- De jogar, não. Nem posso, tenho problema no joelho. Mas adoro assistir – revelou o menino, mudando seu tom de cabelo para as cores do Chuddley Cannons.

- Nossa! – exclamou Jordan. – Você é Metamorfogo?

- Sou sim.

- Irado. – comentou o moreno. – Faz alguma transformação.

Teddy transfigurou seu nariz para ficar igual a um focinho de porco. O outro garoto riu com a imagem.

A viagem passou rápido para os dois. Já estavam oito horas dentro do trem, conversando, para a surpresa de Teddy, que não estava acostumado a conversar com pessoas de sua idade. A porta da cabine se abriu de novo e de lá saiu uma mulher simpática com um carrinho cheio de doces.

- Quero dois sapos de chocolate. – pediu Teddy.

- Aqui está. – a moça estendeu os doces para ele.

- Eu não vou querer nada. – revelou George, dando um sorriso simpático para a mulher.

- Olha quem saiu! – Teddy admirou-se e mostrou a figurinha que recebeu.

- Seus pais!

- Sim! Um em cada sapo! – exclamou o menino, que já tinha voltado ao tom azul de cabelo. Ele pegou e leu o que estava escrito.

"Remo Lupin;

Membro da Ordem de Fênix. Serviu a Hogwarts na batalha final contra Voldemort. Morreu na guerra.".

- Seu pai foi um grande homem. – comentou Jordan. – Deixa eu ver sua mãe.

"Ninfadora Tonks

Auror, membro da Ordem de Fênix, serviu a Hogwarts na batalha final contra Voldemort. Morreu na guerra."

- Sua mãe foi auror. – disse George e Teddy percebeu que aquele devia ser um fato que o novo amigo não sabia. Nesse momento, a cabine se abriu novamente e um adolescente com o emblema de monitor apareceu. Era um Grifinório.

- Se apressem, já estamos chegando.

Teddy e George se olharam animados.

- Finalmente! –exclamou o moreno.

Os dois colocaram suas vestes e esperaram o trem embarcar quinze minutos depois. Quando o trem parou, eles escutaram uma voz os chamando:

- Alunos do primeiro ano, venham comigo!

Teddy reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Hagrid, amigo de seu padrinho que sempre ia nos seus aniversários. Ele desceu do trem acompanhado por George e cumprimentou o meio gigante, que esperava os estudantes fazerem fila.

- Teddy! – exclamou Hagrid. – Quanto tempo!

- Ano passado, tio. – contou o menino dos olhos cor de âmbar, fazendo o homem barbudo rir.

- Bem, para mim faz tempo,

- Você vai ficar aí conversando com eles ou vai andar? Todos já estão aqui. – revelou um garoto ao lado de George.

- Tem razão. Desculpem-me.

Hagrid começou caminhar e os alunos do primeiro ano o seguiram. Passaram por uma mata extensa, com várias árvores altas e plantas, flores de todos os tipos. Andaram também sobre a terra fofa. A escuridão do local aparentava não atrapalhá-los, pois os alunos imitavam os passos do guarda-caça com perfeição. Chegaram na beira do lago, que os levaria até o castelo.

- Uau! – exclamou uma garota atrás de Teddy.

- É gigante! – comentou um garoto.

- Não mais de quatro por barco. – avisou Hagrid. Os alunos foram entrando nos barquinhos e se assentando. Teddy e George entraram em um e logo dois outros alunos entraram também. Um deles tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis melancólicos, o outro cabelo negro e cacheado e olhos cor de âmbar, que dava um tom excêntrico à sua aparência.

- Muito prazer. Eu sou Jeremy Monster. – se apresentou o primeiro, mirando os olhos azuis agridoces em Teddy.

- E eu sou Oyster Abbot. – o outro fez o mesmo.

- Eu sou Teddy Lupin e esse aqui é George Jordan. Jeremy, você é filho de trouxas?

- Sou sim. – respondeu o menino. – Já Oyster nasceu de uma família de magos, porém o pai era um aborto.

- Legal ter alguém ter recuperado o sangue mágico da família. – comentou George, recebendo olhares furiosos de alguns.

- Chegamos. – reparou Oyster. Os quatro saíram do barco e seguiram os outros para dentro do castelo, onde começaram a subir as escadas e admirar a vista de dentro do colégio.

- É muito bonito. – comentou Jeremy.

- Eu concordo. – Teddy disse. Foi quando atravessaram a última escada possível. A diretora McGonagall os esperava, com seu coque elegante e seu olhar severo, que olhou de aluno a aluno.

- Muito bem vindos à Hogwarts. O colégio tem quatro casas, que serão como seus lares enquanto vocês estiverem no colégio. As quatro casas são Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal. Cada uma produziu bruxos e bruxas excelentes. Muito bem, podem entrar.

A porta do Salão Principal se abriu e os alunos entraram. Olharam o teto enfeitiçado para aparecer o tempo lá fora. Teddy tinha lido sobre isso em Hogwarts, Uma História. Várias velas surgiam em cima deles e aí ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela vozinha do Chapéu Seletor.

_Mais um ano se inicia,_

_Desde minha criação, não cometi um erro sequer._

_Quem sabe seu lar é a Grifinória, onde duelam os valentes de coração,_

_Godric preza mais do que tudo em seus alunos a bravura e a nobreza._

_Seu lar também pode ser a Corvinal, pela qual alunos estão sempre sedentos por saber._

_Segundo Rowena, o espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem._

_Hufflepuff não tem preconceitos e sua casa é para aqueles justos, leais, honestos, pacientes e,_

_principalmente, que não tenham medo de fazer um trabalho duro e íntegro._

_Salazar prezava em seus alunos determinação, desprezo por regras, astúcia e ambição._

_Integre sua casa certa e comecemos a seleção._

O Salão inteiro rompeu em aplausos. Neville Longbottom, outro grande amigo da família que recém chegava a Hogwarts como professor e iria lecionar Herbologia, disse:

- Quando eu disser seus nomes, venham experimentar o chapéu. – ele ordenou. – Façam fila.

Os alunos fizeram fila. Foi quando Neville começou a chamar.

- Abbot, Oyster!

Ele sorriu de forma simpática para Oyster, que passou por entre todos e seguiu sua direção até o banquinho. Teddy ficou curioso para saber em que casa ele ficaria. Não demorou muito e o chapéu anunciou:

- Corvinal!

A mesa dos Corvinos veio abaixo em aplauso. Teddy aplaudiu também, olhando o novo amigo se juntar a seus companheiros.

- Autumn, Isaque.

Isaque se adiantou, os dentes roendo as unhas desesperadamente, o ruivo parecia bastante nervoso.

- Grifinória!

Os alunos da casa vemelha e dourada aplaudiram educadamente. Teddy não soube dizer quantos alunos foram até chegar a vez de George. Talvez mais de dez. Mas finalmente chegou.

- Jordan, George!

O menino negro avançou alguns passos confiante e sentou-se no banco. Demorou cinco minutos, Teddy pôde contar.

- Grifinória!

A mesa da casa de Godric Gryffindor explodiu em vivas. Jordan era um sobrenome conhecido para os Grifinórios. Para a surpresa de Teddy, ele foi o próximo.

- Lupin, Ted!

Ele seguiu de forma nervosa, tentando recobrar um pouco de confiança. Não olhou o início dos degraus e tropeçou, recebendo a risada proveniente dos companheiros. Levantou-se e se dirigiu envergonhado até o banquinho, onde ele sentiu o chapéu ser colocado e esperou ouvir algo.

- Lupin. – ouviu-se a voz do Chapéu Seletor. – Devo dizer... Que grande surpresa.

- Vai logo. – resmungou Teddy.

- Um trabalho bem feito é aquele feito com calma e sem pressa. – retrucou o chapéu. – Vamos ver... Leal, excêntrico, ousado...

- Grifinória? – perguntou o menino esperançoso.

- Não. Sinto muito. Só tem uma casa para você.

Teddy abaixou a cabeça, levemente decepcionado.

- Lufa-Lufa! – anunciou. Teddy sentiu o chapéu ser retirado e a mesa dos texugos explodir em vivas e os sons de "Ganhamos Lupin". Teddy também ouviu "O filho de Tonks, óbvio que iria ser nosso". Teddy soltou um sorriso subitamente. Podia não estar na casa do pai, só que estava na casa de sua mãe. Ele foi sentar-se junto aos Lufanos e começou a prestar atenção na seleção de novo.

- Monster, Jeremy!

Jeremy se encaminhou até o banco com suavidade e leveza, mostrando uma tranquilidade que surpreendeu Teddy. Então se sentou e o chapéu foi colocado. Teddy cruzou os dedos para que pelo menos ele fosse para a Lufa-Lufa com ele.

- Sonserina!

O queixo de Teddy caiu. Jeremy era nascido trouxa! Como poderia ir para a Sonserina? Vendo o desgosto dos companheiros de casa, o menino sorriu amarelo e foi se juntar a casa verde e prata.


	4. Winky

Capítulo 2

_**Passeio Noturno**_

- Alunos do primeiro ano, me sigam! – a voz do monitor da Lufa-Lufa foi ouvida após terminar a Seleção e todos serem despachados para o dormitório. Teddy ainda não tinha falado com ninguém e estava quase satisfeito com o tanto de comida que ingeriu. Ele se levantou da mesa e formou uma fila atrás do adolescente que tinha falado. Junto a ele, uma menina gorducha e de cabelos louros comentava alegremente com uma amiga sobre a seleção.

- Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. – contou ela, passando as mãos pelos cabelos que lhe batiam aos ombros. – Na verdade eu queria a Grifinória, mas acho que vou me acostumar com a Lufa-Lufa.

- Eu também queria a Grifinória. – disse Teddy, mais para si mesmo do que para a garota. Porém ela o ouviu.

- Você é o Lupin, não é? – perguntou com seus olhos azuis o mirando. O garoto apenas assentiu. – Eu sou Lucy McMillan, muito prazer.

- Eu sou Teddy.

- Eu sou Bra. – se apresentou a outra garota. – Eu queria a Lufa-Lufa, só que fiquei triste. Meu gêmeo foi para a Grifinória.

- Você tem um gêmeo?

- Sim. Ele se chama Dino. – ela respondeu a pergunta de Teddy. – É meio tímido, só que é muito boa pessoa.

- Eu também sou meio tímido. – confessou o menino dos cabelos azuis.

- Sério? Nem parece. – tentou elogiar Lucy, para depois se calar.

- Seu cabelo é tingido? – Bra ficou curiosa.

- Não, ele veio do mundo dos quadrinhos, por isso o cabelo dele é azul. – Lucy brincou, arrancando uma risada suave de Teddy.

- Eu sou Metamorfogo, por isso posso ter a aparência que quiser. – ele explicou.

- Legal! – exclamou Bra, com seus olhos negros mirando Teddy. Seu cabelo era de mesma cor e longo, e sua pele era morena. – Fica na sua aparência original!

Teddy surpreendeu-se, pois era a primeira vez que alguém lhe pedia para fazer isso. Ele deixou o cabelo em seu tom castanho claro e seus olhos em tom cor de âmbar, fazendo com que a menina deixasse escapar um suspiro.

- Com essa aparência você deixa os cabelos naquele tom azul? – indignou-se a morena.

- Todos aqui?- perguntou o monitor. – Sigam-me.

Teddy, Bra e Lucy seguiram Cornelius Maxis junto com os outros alunos do primeiro ano até o Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, que ficava perto da cozinha. Sua passagem era formada por vários barris.

- Agora quero que vocês prestem atenção na ordem que encosto no segundo barril – pediu o rapaz. – Começando com a segunda linha. Cima, Esquerda, direita, baixo, esquerda, cima, direita, baixo, baixo. Caso não acertarem o ritmo, ficarão cheios de vinagre, vou logo avisando Quero que saibam: ser um lufano é muito mais difícil que um Grifinório, um Sonserino ou um Corvinal. Somos sim da casa menos falada, porém para ser um lufano temos que nos assemelhar a um texugo. Para quem não sabe, o texugo pode vencer coiotes, raposas, ursos, lobo e vários animais com o dobro de seu tamanho. Texugos trabalham em equipe e alguns solitários, porém têm a carcaça dura e defendem a si própios e aos animais de seu clã com unhas e dentes. O que eu quero que vocês façam: a característica que Helga Hufflepuff mais preza é a lealdade, porque somos leais, sinceros, pacientes e sem medo do trabalho duro e honesto. Somos moralistas e isso é o que nos faz melhores que aqueles que tentam nos ofender e zombam de nós. Somos corajosos como os Grifinórios, pois fazemos sempre o certo em vez de sempre o fácil. E isso requer coragem.

Mesmo antes do certeiro discurso, Teddy já tinha a certeza de que a Lufa-Lufa era a casa feita para ele, desde que recebera a ovação dos alunos daquela mesa amarela e preta. O chapéu fizera a escolha certa. Ele estava, mais do que nunca, muito orgulhoso de estar na casa de sua mãe.

- Quero que os meninos se dirijam ao o dormitório. – o monitor retornou a fala após adentrarem o Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Parecia muito aconchegante. Teddy pôde avistar algumas plantas dançarinas sorrindo simpáticas para os novatos. O olhar de uma planta de outro tipo, mais comportada e sem o mínimo sinal de que iria dançar como as outras, pousou em Teddy. Deu-lhe um sorriso, que o garoto retribuiu sem esforços. Cornelius voltou a falar. - Porta da esquerda. As meninas na passagem da direita.

Teddy se despediu de Lucy e Bra e seguiu os meninos até o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa. O quarto tão aconchegante quando a sala comunal e também tinha uma temperatura quente e acolhedora, havia abajures espalhados por todos os cantos e a cama parecia bem confortável.

- Eu vou ficar com a cama da ponta. – disse um garoto alto, moreno, de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis. – A propósito, sou Thomas Green.

- Eu sou Leo White. – outro menino falou, olhando para Teddy. Faltavam apenas dois meninos para se apresentar.

- Theo Boot. – se apresentou o que já estava na outra ponta. Ele tinha olhos castanhos e o cabelo em tom louro-palha.

- E eu Brendan Cow. – o último relevou seu nome, fazendo Teddy suprimir o riso.

Leo White ficou com a cama do lado da de Teddy, que disse seu nome por fim.

- Você é o filho de Ninfadora Tonks? - perguntou após a revelação do nome inteiro de Teddy. - Ela é meu ídolo! – exclamou White, olhando com os olhos prateados de admiração para ele.

- Sim, eu sou. – Teddy respondeu, já voltando a ter seu cabelo em um tom azul. – Seus olhos são... Exóticos.

- Eu sei. – o menino sorriu orgulhoso. – Meio acinzentados, só que um pouco mais claro.

- Para mim são prateados. – comentou Thomas.

- Para mim também. – confessou Teddy.

- E seus cabelos? Vermelho não comum. E tão escuro quanto sangue. – admirou-se Theo. Os cabelos de Leo iam até embaixo dos ombros.

- É exótico. Mas acho que as meninas me acham feio. – disse Leo.

- Eu não acho. – o menino dos cabelos azuis opinou. – Que aulas terá amanhã?

- Não sei Lupin. – respondeu Thomas. – Espero que de voo. Mas acho que sempre começa depois das aulas, umas semanas de diferença.

- Eu quero aprender logo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – revelou Brendan. - Acho melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã acordaremos cedo.

- Podemos ficar conversando baixo. – sugeriu um garoto moreno para Teddy em um sussurro.

- Tudo bem, Thomas. Sugestão aceita.

Após proferir essas palavras, o metamorfogo foi para a cama e deitou-se rapidamente. Thomas sentou na cama ao seu lado.

- Você é um metamorfogo que nem sua mãe. – reparou o menino dos olhos azulados e Teddy só assentiu. – O que você achou de vir para a Lufa-Lufa?

- Eu queria ir para a Grifinória que nem meu pai. – confessou Teddy. – Mas depois do que percebi que a Lufa-Lufa é a melhor casa.

- O monitor sabe como fazer os alunos sentirem orgulho. – riu de leve Thomas.

- Sabe mesmo.

- Fiquei sabendo que nesse ano os alunos do primeiro ano poderão se inscrever para a equipe de Quadribol. – contou Green.

- Sério? – surpreendeu-se Teddy. – Achei que era apenas do segundo ano para frente.

- Agora as regras mudaram. – disse Thomas, animado. – A cozinha fica perto daqui.

- É. Ser um Lufano é bom até nisso. – riu Lupin.

- O que acha de irmos para lá? – sugeriu o moreno.

- Ótima ideia. O que acha de chamarmos os outros? – perguntou Teddy.

- A maioria está dormindo. Só Leo que está acordado.

- Ei, Leo! – chamou o metamorfogo em tom baixo. – Vamos para a cozinha?

- E se alguém nos pega? – preocupou-se o ruivo.

- Ah, é só tomar cuidado. Você vem? – perguntou o garoto de cabelo preto cacheado.

- Eu vou sim, Thomas.

- Ótimo. – Teddy sorriu. – Temos que tomar cuidado para não acordar os demais.

Os três meninos levantaram de suas camas e caminharam de forma lenta até a porta do dormitório. Depois disso, andaram pelo corredor extenso com leveza e cuidado extremo. Não tinha ninguém quando atravessaram a passagem redonda que os levara aos dormitórios e chegaram na sala comunal. Eles sorriram com a vitória e saíram do Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa em poucos minutos. Andaram pelo corredor com cuidado, até que ouviram passos em sua direção.

- Ferrou! – exclamou Thomas, mas foi puxado por Teddy para atrás de uma armadura.

- Shiu! – Teddy colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios. Os três esperaram a pessoa passar.

- Tem que estar em algum lugar daqui! – eles escutaram uma voz suave e rouca exclamar.

- É o professor de voo! – revelou Leo.

- Jad, você não pode pegar o pêndulo! – tentou razionar outro homem.

- É o Longbottom. – disse o moreno. Teddy assentiu, conhecia bem seu tio Neville.

- Tsc, tsc. Longbottom, você sabe que nem todos aqui são bondosos e certinhos que nem você. – Jad zombou suavemente.

- Para que você quer o pêndulo?

- Ora, Longbottom! Poder, poder! – começou a explicar o professor de vôo. – Dizia meu ídolo que existe não mal ou bem, apenas o poder. E o que são muito fracos para obtê-lo.

- E o que você fará com tanto poder? – indagou Neville, olhando com certa decepção para o colega.

- Eu não disse que irei pegar o objeto. - o outro homem riu levemente. - Disse que era uma coisa _desejável_.

- Ele está falando de um pêndulo.

- Sim, Thomas, de um pêndulo. Acho que sei que pêndulo é esse. Deve ser o Pêndulo Dragon. – Leo cochichou.

- Pêndulo Dragon? – perguntou Teddy curioso.

- Sim. Um objeto muito antigo e raro que trás poder absoluto para quem o obtém. – explicou o menino dos olhos prateados. – Mas tem um ligeiro... Porém: quem o acha e o usa, em troca dos poderes ganhados, perde por inteiro sua alma, seu coração.

O coração de Teddy apertou e ele decidiu distrair a si próprio e os acompanhantes.

- Vamos. A cozinha é para lá. – Teddy apontou para o lado esquerdo. – Estamos no caminho certo. Cuidado para não chamaram atenção.

Os três se afastaram dos dois professores e chegaram até a porta da cozinha.

- Que cheiro delicioso! – comentou Thomas suavemente. Teddy abriu a porta e eles entraram. Vários elfos estavam dormindo enquanto alguns estavam ainda acordados, fazendo o que parecia ser o café da manhã.

- Winky! – chamou o de cabelo azulado. De repente, uma elfo doméstica apareceu na sua frente.

- Teddy! Quanto tempo!

Winky se lembrava da última vez em que vira Teddy. Ele tinha apenas oito anos de idade e a apertava com tanta força que Winky devia ter certeza de que ele achava que ela era um boneco.

- Você está fazendo alguma coisa gostosa? – perguntou o moreno, seus olhos com seu tom natural royal.

- Ah, senhor Green? – o menino confirmou o sobrenome e a criatura pequenina continuou. - estou assando um frango. Vocês querem esperar ficar pronto? – sugeriu a elfo doméstica.

- Por mim tudo bem. – aceitou Teddy. – Enquanto isso, ficamos conversando.

Os três se sentaram junto com Winky em três cadeiras que tinham no local e ficaram conversando por um bom tempo.

- Eu nunca tive muitos amigos da minha idade. – confessou o metamorfogo.

- Por quê? Você parece ser tão legal... – estranhou Leo.

- Bem, eu sou. Só que sempre me dei melhor com pessoas de idade diferente. Deve ser porque na família Weasley não tem ninguém com a minha idade. E prefiro gente com maturidade para, por exemplo, não me julgar por ler Pasquim.

- Bem, eu não sabia que você lia Pasquim. – o ruivo disse entediadamente. – Mas não importa. Gosto de você do mesmo jeito.

- Obrigado. – se encabulou Teddy.

- O frango já está pronto! – exclamou Winky. Os outros três esperaram ela tirar o frango do forno com mágica e colocá-lo na mesa.

- Parece estar delicioso. – comentou Thomas.

- Parece mesmo. – Teddy passou a mão na barriga, desejoso do frango de delicioso aroma. Os quatro comeram o frango inteiro em uma questão de meia hora. Depois Teddy, Thomas e Leo resolveram voltar para o dormitório.

- Já está ficando tarde. – se preocupou Leo. – Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

- Temos mesmo. – concordou Teddy.

- Bem, tchau. Adorei a visita. Venham mais vezes. – se despediu Winky e os outros saíram da cozinha. Eles seguiram com cuidado até o Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, onde entraram e subiram para o dormitório. Depois disso, resolveram dormir.


End file.
